Turn Left, Turn Right
by icegirljenni
Summary: He would walk to the left and she would end up going right, their paths will never cross. That's how the fate plays with them. My first attempt on AU story.


_They are perfect for each other, but somehow fate seems to keep them apart._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The depictions of the characters in this story are completely fictitious. In no way does this represent the views or the story arcs as envisaged by the original copyright owners of this franchise and its characters. The ownership if the characters and the original concept are sole properties of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Left, Turn Right<strong>

* * *

><p>Walls between us ...<p>

A weak sunlight shinning through the thin balcony's glass doors hits on the young girl's face as she stirs slightly. Her eye lids flutter as she opens her eyes only to shut it back quickly at the brightness her eyes caught.

Rolling on to another side of the bed, Rin rubs her heavy eye lids and parts her eyes slowly to get a clearer vision of her room. With her elbow pressing on the mattress, the girl half rises and stretches her left arm out to grab on her alarm clock. It shows seven o' clock in the morning on a Saturday.

Rin sighs, setting her clock back on the desk she lands back on the bed. Her large brown eyes stare absentmindedly at the ceiling fan before letting out a heavy hearted sigh.

Rinami Yamada is a junior student at the Hamabi Art College which is located only ten minutes away by walk from this apartment. She is an orphan since seven years old and lives in an orphanage house at Kyoto ever since her parents lost their lives in a fatal accident.

Rin loves drawing since she was a kid and while she might not have many of her childhood memories, she remembers her mother was a great artist. Ever since she was a kid she always wanted to become an artist like her mother. Her hard work paid off when she received an admission letter from Hamabi College. She left the orphanage house at the age of 18 and has been living on her own until now.

This room is one of the cheapest in the Shikon Apartments mainly because it was not renovated. Tatami floor with a wooden door that makes a huge cracking sound every time she opens it.

Rin is not a big spender and so having to work for only four or five hours on weekdays and a full shift on the weekend is already enough to pay the rent of twenty thousand yen for this twenty five year old apartment. She is lucky to have a scholarship provided or else she will not be able to support her life till now on her own.

The young girl rolls on her side with her knees raised up to her belly. She shouldn't be staying in bed now but fate is cruel to her at this point of her life. Biting her lower lips, her eyes moisten at the memory of what happen last night.

"YOU ARE FIRED" The words still echo in her ears. Those words are set to be the turning point in her life. Unable to hold back her tears, Rin buries her face into her pillow and cries.

Shikon Apartment is a single block building of houses. It has five floors with two units side by side on each floor. Sesshoumaru lives on the 5th floor with his balcony facing a view of an Art College nearby.

He rises from the bed and makes his way to the simple desk on the side of the balcony. His golden eyes stare blankly at the calendar that hangs on the wall. Saturday, twenty fifth of September, today marks as one million three thousand and eighth day of searching for his mate Rin.

From the world where he had the Tenseiga and Bakusaiga strapped faithfully around his waist till now in this modern world, he is yet to meet with his beloved mate's reincarnation.

A warm light breeze blows through a small opening in a glass in a door carrying that familiar scent to the demon lord's nostril. _Again_ Sesshoumaru is seething, his teeth grinding and eyes reddening. His heart twitches in pain under his knit brows.

He had captured this familiar faint scent around the Hamabi Art College a month ago and ended up renting this room. The scent of his mate strongly lingers around this building but up until now he has still not met with the one who carries this scent.

But why hasn't he met this person yet if the scent brought him here? Sesshoumaru shuts his eyes tightly with his fist punching on the wooden desk hard enough to cause a minor bruise on his knuckles.

"Rin," His whispers softly as it almost sounds tired. "Where are you, mate?"

He tries to stay calm by laying his back on the rotten chair. It is then his golden eyes spot at the corner of the room where a guitar is located. His lips tuck upward as he makes his way to grab the musical instrument.

Shikon Apartment has a weak building structure. The walls were not sound proof and the noises from the next room can be heard very clearly.

Rin snaps her head up as her ears record a musical voice singing along with the sounds of a guitar. She sits up tries to locate the source of the voice. When she moved in 2 years ago the unit next door was unoccupied and she has never seen anyone moving in. So she is not sure if this melodic voice is coming from the room next to her.

But she feels the voice is stronger when she presses her ears on the wall and so she settles down on the tatami floor with her back pressing against the wall, listening to the wonderful firm voice of a man singing as she hums musically along with the voice.

As the plectrum stops stringing the guitar, Sesshoumaru sings the last line of the song.

"Now and forever ... I will be ... your man..." He sets the guitar on the floor before moving on and sits on the floor with his back now leaning against the wall. For some reason the wall is so inviting and he feels so calm. Sesshoumaru closes his eyes enjoying this moment of calmness. His ears can only hear the sounds of the wind rustling with the tree branches as his mind drifts away.

Rin on the other side of the wall also has her large hazelnut closed comfortably to feel the strange content feeling. Never ever has she felt being so safe and serene like in this moment.

Little does Sesshoumaru know that Rin is only a wall away from him as the two of them are currently being connected by an unseen bond that goes through the thin wall.

Three hours after the strange moment between Sesshoumaru and Rin. The girl decides things just wouldn't be so bad and so she is determined to roam around the Art College to see if she can get a new job. Somehow the song from has lifted her confidence level in the strangest of ways.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand feels rather in high spirits and so he decides to have a walk in the Art College area to find Rin.

When both of them are ready to leave the house at the same time, Rin's mobile is ringing. She stops to pick up her phone and read her message.

Sesshoumaru closes the door behind him and pursues to the stair case. Few minutes later Rin leaves the room to the stair case as well.

When Rin reaches at the lower floor, she spots a silver man bending nearby the bicycle stand to tie his shoe lace. She is quite overwhelmed at how soft the man's hair is when a light wind blows carrying few strands of his hair to the west.

Her view is suddenly blocked when two men carrying a large painting passes in front of her. She sighs and turns to her right to make her way to the college.

At the other side of the large painting, Sesshoumaru's nostrils pick up Rin's scent once again. He instantly gets on his feet and turns to the side to find nothing but only two men who are carrying a large painting. When the men walk into Shikon Apartment, the demon lord sees no one around. He sighs uncharacteristically and walks to the left path to get to the college.

So close yet so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> Hello readers! How's everyone doing? I have not abandoned my stories its just that my schedule is a bit tight. But I am getting there and would definitely find some time to update.

This story is written for a contest hosted in Live Journal. It is meant for one shot but beta san highly recommended me to continue this story when I finish my other stories. I will think about it (n_n)

Have fun reading guys!

Story inspired by a Chinese picture novel/book title **'A chance of sunshine'** by** Jimmy Liao**

The title of the song that Sesshoumaru sing is **'Now and Forever'** by **Richard Marx**

**Plectrum** is 'pick' that a guitarist use to play guitar. The information was supplied by my beta reader who loves to play guitar n_n


End file.
